


Thunderhead

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Characters, Asexual Character, Gen, alternate sith careers, covers a very long timeline, is quite irrelevant and remains in a difficult but peaceful life on the backwater planet of Tatooine, no one is particularly sinister AU, not at all Bond-ish even if it might sound it from title and description, rating or warnings could conceivably change, thus some characters die of old age by the time the main story gets going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This <em>should</em> be a fairly routine assignment for Jedi Knight Kenobi, even if he is not very fond of politicians, but ever since he ran into a Muun and a local minor celebrity at the spaceport, he has begun to think things might not be as peaceful as they seem in the Republic. Who should he encounter but his former master and <em>his</em> former master, both of whom are coming to the same conclusion: trouble is brewing in their galaxy. </p>
<p>
  <em>As suggested by the character list, this AU ranges back a good many years.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderhead

**Author's Note:**

> _this actually began as a potential idea for something to write for the Aces in Space Asexy April Big Bang, but for various reasons, including its expanding scope, a less than conducive to actual writing muse, and lack of focus on the subject of asexuality, it's not being written for that event. Still, if you like Rebels, you should probably stay tuned for what I am doing with that?_
> 
> No, Obi-Wan does not show up in the prologue of sorts. But--! There will be more of the historical stuff, I'm just not sure how it will be organized with the "present day".
> 
> It's possible that if continued for long enough Shmi and the Lars family might show up. Also probably, though not connected with that, Thrawn... ;D

Sometimes he wondered if his master hadn't done nearly as much damage to the Order as had Gravid years ago. Perhaps, he granted, there was something to her theory, that darkness could best be analyzed in the presence of light, how it crept in as a shadow in the brightness. But in propagating this theory, she had not remained unchanged, unmoved, by all that light. The fact remained that Rugess Nome was... somewhat squeamish, and did not really go in for excessive violence. And, disconcertingly, was now revealed to have a sufficient remnant of something resembling a conscience to be unnerved by the result of the experiment he now doubted whether he should have been doing.

"--do know he had taken a dislike to the child, but I did not precisely _expect_ it..." Gemma was saying, as Tenebrous paced. 

"Well, he didn't," the Bith pronounced, as if she was the one pacing to be comforted, in a definite tone which did not suggest his ambivalence over the matter. He--by his agent Gemma, had very nearly coaxed a child ( _her_ child) into murder.

"Yes, but I'd thought you'd have wanted--" the Muun frowned.

"Why _didn't_ the other child perish?" Tenebrous asked, ignoring the implicit solicitation of his opinion. "You said he had him convinced--"

Gemma gestured vaguely. "My husband--Caar... was passing--"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe of far-reaching alterations, and Hego's _not_ causing a death here, among other things, will have significant (and happy!) consequences for the Sith...


End file.
